The Quantum Enigma
by GalaxyBarbie
Summary: Eclipse 12 is now The Quantum Enigma. 2091 Archaeologist, Mira Peterson finds herself caught in an ancient war between factions of humanity and advance E.T. races. When she is taken off planet by the Engineers, she learns that the Earth is heading for a quantum shift. Weyland Corp. Xeno-Hybrids, Yautja, AU, Ancient Astronaut, Explicit Xenophilia.


The Quantum Enigma

Chapter One

Authors Note: Hello everyone. I'm giving this story a new outlook and I hope you enjoy. I will try my hardest to make constant updates every week or two. OC/Engineer. We may see Shaw and David in later chapters. I'm seriously inspired by Aliens Covenant. Also this story is rated T for now, but later chapter rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Ridley Scott's _Prometheus_ or the _Alien_ franchise. I do in fact own all right to supporting ideas and original characters.

* * *

A few days before _Prometheus_ starts their journey:

Downtown Loft Complex San Francisco, 2091. 2:00 PM.

Angela and I stand possessed in front of the tv holo-projection. We are about the same height and age; around five eleven and late twenties. She was dresses in a black form fitting pencil pants suit with a white blouse, black Armani heels and long blond hair in a high ponytail. I stand in my apartment in a comfortable top, pants and a house slippers. My bushel of black curls in a lazy bun. Today is the most eventful moment of my life even if I'm not dressed for it. Back to the TV, The CNN reporter Dan Worthington continues on with breaking information, "In today's news Weyland Corporation is teaming up with Yutani Corporation to engineer a whole new line of interstellar space. CEO and President, Peter Weyland, discusses the imperative obligation to use more efficient travel from our solar system to Earth's colonies . . ."

We both stared at the TV monitor with heavy looks. Weyland addresses his speech "As you are aware, I will be retiring from Weyland Corp. in 3 days from now, but I will leave behind a legacy of hope for humanity's future. Our partnership with Yutani Corp will drive our colonization's like project Covenant, Genesis, and Zion- further into the far reaches of space. We will cast out triumphantly like the god Prometheus and set a wildfire of knowledge across the universe." He ends with conviction.

Angela turns off the TV and grimly smiles at me, "We'll that doesn't surprise. Um if you don't mind, I would like to start the meeting. After that news feed there is a lot I need to tell you first."

I shake my head, "No please! I'm really quite anxious to hear. Just for the record let's start off with who we are."

I flip on the recorder pressing the holographic pad, that way the device will be able to record video and audio analysist. The platinum blond woman takes a seat on the grey sofa, facing the opposite of me. I sit down in return.

I weakly smiled and sighed, "Alright we are set let's begin. Let us keep this on the record Angela will say her information first then I will go. We can ask question in-between the interview, but only pertaining to the person speaking. Are you ready?"

She clears her voice, "Yes. Hello, my name is Angela Peterson. I am an executive chief of Engineering at Weyland Corporation in San Francisco, California."

She paused, taking a deep nervous breath, "I am now a whistleblower." Her gaze turns serious to me, ignoring the recording camera and continues, "Since the beginning origins of the company we have been reverse engineering exotic extraterrestrial technologies from ancient civilizations found by our team of archeologists on the Earth and the Moon. So far we have had a 47% reversal turnout, meaning out of all the E.T. tech we are able to find, only 47% of it we were able to understand and break down its key components to be use in our products, anywhere from healthcare, to space suits, space flight, cryogenics, software, and synthetic androids."

She pulls out her brief case and hands me a file, "Here." She offers.

I take the large case file, "And these are?"

"Evidence." She said with conviction "Hardcopy files of all information, including my transcripts, company files, military, you name it. I have several hidden in various locations with my people ready to move this information forward if anything were to happen to me."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why did you decide to come forward?"

Her eye lit up, growing wider and full of passion, "I decided to come forward because I finally found someone who _knew_ what _I_ was **_talking_** **_about_**. But most importantly, we are living in a modern society that is unaware of what is happening NOW. We are living lies about who we are and our origins." She leaned back against the sofa, "You invited me to your home, and I told you at this _specific_ date and time because I had to assure you watched this press conference." She paused to clear her mind, "I knew that this press conference was his urgent farewell to us all- here on earth and the colonial bases. What we just watched; the new line of interstellar vessels with Yutani is a cover for Peter Weyland."

I asked curiously, "What do you mean by cover Angela?"

She leans forward again, swaying her hair in the process, "Don't get me wrong, the companies will be working on the new interstellar vehicles. But this is just a _cover_. I will say this _slowly_: My team that I was tasked with was working on a project called _Prometheus_. He, his daughter and Executive CEO Meredith Vickers, and a team of scientists and militia are leaving earth on an expedition in a three days from now. Their destination is LV-223. A Planetoid 2 ½ the size of earth that orbits a gas giant. One of their Archeologists, Dr. Elizabeth Shaw and Dr. Charlie Holloway found information from ancient civilizations that lead Weyland to believe that some unknown group of ET's visited and gave humanity knowledge to kick start early civilizations."

This sounds very familiar to me. Especially with my occupation, "Giants?"

She took another deep breath. I could tell this is weighing on her mind. "They are depicted in ancient ruins. Ancient humanity talked about visitation from other extraterrestrial entities, dedicated their whole existence to the gods. We had it all wrong. This isn't mythology. This is real. I know I must stay on topic but I seriously can't wait to hear your side on this."

I weakly smile, "Yes we must stay on topic for the record, but yes I do find this all overwhelmingly _fascinating_. I can't either. Would you like to continue?"

"Yes." She nods, "Project _Prometheus_ required me to work off Earth on the lunar base _Eriquist_, where we were building the vessel, ironically named _Prometheus_. At that time during my work, I came in contact with another group, not the giants. They called themselves the Pleiadians. There were only three of them. Two male and one female; she did all the talking. They just wanted to make contact with me only; to relay a message. They told me that it was dangerous to colonize space and that we needed to stop before we 'piss off' other advance groups. Including the giants."

I've heard about this before. I had limited knowledge of these beings but I don't want to give away any body language Angela could read into. Not just yet. I continue to question her, "What do you think that that means?"

Angela shrugged and smiled "Have you ever wondered why every time Weyland Corp. announces a new planet to be terraformed or colonized the planet's biological spectrographs **_never_** reached past _microbial_ _life_? We've discovered and colonized hundreds of planets in a radial formation, with the Earth in the center of _nothing_."

I'm perplexed by this information. I try to establish a link, "Like a tropical paradise in the middle of a dessert?"

Angela shouts, "YES!" with a nervous laugh, she continues, "I mean, no vegetation, no animal life- no life forms of any kind. _Something happened_ to our solar system in the past. I estimate anywhere from 500,000 to over 200 millions of years ago. In our side of the galaxy where whatever being came here, possibly made us, lived here with us, they left, had some type of war that killed biological life from other planets, and left us, preserved in the middle." She shakes her head, "It doesn't make any sense. Why? As far as we have reached out into the cosmos, there is no life? We've sent out probes, we shouted out to them- to anyone that could be listening, and nothing. Nothing but that one contact I had with the Pleiadian beings."

I nod back, "I couldn't have agreed with you more."

Angela retorts, "Well that's _reassuring_. But how do you know for sure that I'm _not_ spreading disinformation to you? Which I'm not. You are the first person I've come to who didn't laugh when I tested the waters with the word "UFO."

I smiled, "I think this is the time that I introduce myself for the record."

Since the holo-camera was already recording us, I turn my gaze to it and presented myself, "My name is Mirajane Edith Scott. People call me Mira for short. I am an archeologist and I was just hired by the Weyland Corp to assist in classified mission to the Atlantic Ocean. My 'mission' briefing described and ancient 'ship' that sunk near the Marianas Trench with strange hieroglyphic images that needs to be declassified."

My gaze turns to Angela who's eyes yearned for more, "I'm here talking with Angela because I have information to share with her that may help us solve this together."

I took a deep breath and released my information, "I'm not completely human. My parents belong to a race of people that evolved separately from surface humans-"

Angela interjects, "Surface humans? Are you an et?"

I pressed my lips, "Yes. And no. You are from the surface. I grew up here in San Francisco of course, but my family comes from the Inner Earth colonies. It is the reason why I choose to become an archeologist. My people's history has been recorded since the beginnings of the earth, even in ancient archeology. Several hundred thousand years ago on Earth, humans lived with various et species. Unfortunately my parents were killed by an assassin. I don't know all the details but I think they were seeding information to Weyland Corp. that would have jeopardized the safety of the Inner Earth Nations."

I paused for a few moments to let this heavy information sink into the Executive. Her stare turned cold and calculating. She was in disbelieve, "You're serious?" She humors, "How is that even possible when the earth isn't ho-"

"Hollow?" I finished her statement and stood up. With the holo-camera tracing my every movement I decide to paste myself. I nod my head agreeing with her and continue, "You're right, it's not hollow but it is _honeycombed_ with massive cavers the size of _states_ and small _countries_. The Inner earth colonies uses the natural earth formation of the crust from volcanic activity that created massive gas pockets when the earth first formed four billion years ago. In the past, humans lived with these ET's who reigned on this planet. But a war broke out and caused massive extensions. Luckily before the war started, certain ET groups gave my people technology and the knowledge to thrive underground. And so they have without the humans on the surface intervening."

Angela closed her eyes and asks, "How is possible? How could a whole race survive underground?

I reply, "They did so by advancing. They were told by the ET's that they were '_genetically_' pure so they couldn't come out to the surface and mix with the other human gene pools."

My faith in Angela is unwavering. She seems to understand the information but is still in utter disbelief. I huffed dryly, "I must show you something."

I walk over to the coffee table and pick up the remote control to the TV. I let her stare at it for a brief moment then I chucked it at her head. Just before it hit her face, Angela yells, "WHAT THE FU-", the engineering executive stares in awe. I levitated the remote with just one thought, then I waved my hand forward, commanding the controller back to me. Without touching it I playfully levitate it around my hands without touching the surface. For a brief second I see her reaching for her pants pocket but stops accordingly. Angela in utter shock stands and shouts, "Holy SHIT. You- you- can . . ."

I genuinely smiled, "Yes. That's what makes my people different from yours. We are telepathic and telekinetic. We read minds and can move matter with our minds. Some can make matter with their minds too."

She shakes her head, overwhelmed by the event that just took place, "Which one are you?"

"All three." I admit.

She gasps, "Oh." The rationality sets back into her, "Why? Why are you telling me this? If your people survived this long with humans so busy looking out to the stars, why tell me and risk getting this civilization exposed?"

At this point we are both standing. I take a seat on the sofa again and offer Angela to do the same, "Please sit. I won't do it again."

The blond sits to the opposite again. With all thrill set aside my eyes narrow at her, "Because I know _everything_ about you. You are _not_ a liar, and so far you haven't lied to me yet. If I want to, I can black mail you. I can make you forget we even had this conversation. I can even make you disappear off of the face of this earth, leaving no hope to solve your case with the authorities. And if you think that loaded pistol in your right pants packet will protect you? You'll be dead before you even touch the _handle_. I can because I can. But I won't because I trust you to keep this between us. Do you agree?"

For the second time, right after the remote was levitating and now, I feel true fear radiating off of her aura. I need her respect and confidentiality. And these can only happen with fear.

Her jaw clenches, "You strike a hard bargain Peterson. It is one I can't refuse. I won't talk. I give you my life on it."

She speaks with such truth as if she is welcoming and old friend. I understood the complexity of her emotions, all I could do is simply whisper, "I believe you will." Then I ask, "What is your motive in all of this?"

Her eyes filled with sorrow. I feel her pain for the first time. Angela replies, "To be honest with you, I'm scared. I'm working for a company that could care less about people, Weyland just wanted to make sure he was the one to own the world in his image. It's _treacherous_. The things I've seen. The android are acting up as if they are showing signs of first consciousness. Having _preferences_. If this gets out of hand we will go extent in no time. Mira, I need _your_ _help_. I _need_ more people on the inside of the company that can bring this information to the public. But more importantly, I have a bad feeling if we don't stop terraforming in territory that we don't fully understand, Weyland Corp may start a galactic war with an unknown force."

I reassured, "I feel you. Your emotions are very strong, please try to calm down. I get the sense that you think someone may be following you?"

More fear waffles over but quickly dies out, she sighs, "Yes. But I've been safe. It was like the time the conscious synth scandal hit the media a few years ago. I took extra precautions because people started dying off in various engineering departments, including my own."

I nod my head, "I will try my best to make sure nothing happens to you as long as you don't sever our bond."

"I won't." She promises. "I can't thank you enough. Shall we continue?"

"Yes." This is getting very fascinating.

* * *

Three hours has passed and my house is empty once more. My hunger got the best of me so I decide to eat some fruit in my reading chair. Everything that has conspired within that short period of time has changed my outlook on _everything_. My departure for the U.S.S. Bradbury is tomorrow and once I'm onboard, I must gather intelligence and report back to Angela as soon as possible. After she left, I'm rattled with more questions than answers. Who are these _giants_? Why is Weyland corp. being threatened by these unknown beings? Will we soon face an intergalactic war? I'm worried about the events that may come into fruition. I never been able to contact any other inner earth people after my parent's deaths and have often faced many disturbing challenges of life mostly on my own. Weyland has no idea what he is getting into and neither do I. But I'm not out looking for the elixir of life; I'm looking for _answers_. I just pray it won't kill me in the process.


End file.
